The present disclosure generally relates to a mono-rail crane system in an aircraft. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a mono-rail crane system in an aircraft enabling the transfer of loads from outside the aircraft into the aircraft, and the other way around.
Transferring loads from/into the cargo bay of an aircraft is an integral part of air traffic nowadays. As far as lighter loads (such as suitcases) are involved, the classical inclined conveyor belt can be used.
When it comes to transferring more heavy loads (such as loads equal to or greater than 2000 kg), the conveyor belt solution is no longer feasible. For extremely heavy loads (such as loads greater than 5000 kg), an external hoisting platform can be used that is moved beneath the rear cargo door of the aircraft and is then hoisted up to the ground level of the cargo bay of the aircraft. However, such a hoisting platform is cumbersome and expensive to use and is also over-dimensioned for intermediate weight loads (e.g., between 2000 kg and 5000 kg).
For those intermediate weight loads, cranes are used, sometimes external cranes or also internal cranes mounted to the cargo bay of the aircraft. The main problem with external cranes is, again, their cumbersome and expensive usage, while internal cranes are more favorable in this respect. However, internal cranes are subject to numerous constraints, such as requirements by law for permitting the crane, and also constraints pertaining to opening/closing the rear cargo door of the aircraft.
Thus, there is a need for an easy-to-use, inexpensive and simply mountable crane system for use in an aircraft.
Accordingly, there is a need for an implementation of a scheme that avoids one or more of the problems discussed above, or other related problems.